Question: Solve for $q$ : $6 + q = 7$
Subtract $6$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 6 + q &=& 7 \\ \\ {-6} && {-6} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{6 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{7} \\ q &=& 7 {- 6} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 1$